


Optimus Fine

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sasha Being Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Sasha and Charlotte are working out in the gym early in the morning...well, Charlotte is trying to work out. Sasha just wants attention.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Optimus Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE.

* * *

_Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen...whew..._

Sasha was thankful that the hotel gym was empty but it was four AM of course it was, it was four in the morning. They were booked in the same hotel as the rest of the main roster but most of them probably found a local gym or the gym at the arena. But for now, Sasha was content to pretend to be working out while she was really just ogling her girlfriend doing push-ups in just a pair of shorts and a sports bra like she was the only person in the world.

Sasha _was_ doing bicep curls but after her last rep, she just couldn't focus anymore. Thankfully this had been her last work-out for the morning—one could only do so much in a hotel gym, after all. Sasha sat on the bench, just looking shamelessly.

On screen, Charlotte always boasted about being the greatest athlete—almost superhuman and genetically superior. Sasha could call bullshit, because her girlfriend could be clumsy as hell at home, but right now? Moments like these? Yeah...Sasha could get behind that genetically superior statement.

It had nothing to do with how aesthetically pleasing it was to watch those beads rolling down her skin and onto the floor, or how well Charlotte's tightly coiled muscles moved when each time she did a push up.

Sasha wanted a closer look so she set aside her weights and walked across the gym to where Charlotte was doing her push-ups. It didn't take Charlotte long to realize that Sasha was standing next to her, hell, she felt her eyes on her all the way across the room.

“Can...can I help you?”

Sasha shrugged, but Charlotte didn't see it because she was still trying to reach her goal of doing a hundred push-ups, “You know, babe, if you were a transformer, you'd be Optimus _Fine.”_

Charlotte, despite herself and that corny pick up line from her girlfriend, snorted, “Sasha go away.”

Sasha's smile spread like a wild fire and she took that as an invitation to join Charlotte's work out—by kicking off her shoes and sitting on her back.

Charlotte grunted at the unexpected extra weight, “Sasha what the—”

“My Doctor told me that I'm missing Vitamin U...can you help me?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, she was going to put an end to Sasha and Becky hanging out twenty-four seven because there was only place where her girlfriend was getting all of these corny, cringe-worthy pick up lines. Charlotte could only hope that Becky wasn't out there trying to pick up women at bars saying this shit either. Charlotte adjusted her hands and continued doing her push-ups, it wasn't the first time Sasha sat on her like this during a work out.

Sasha reached back and slapped Charlotte's ass, “Was your mama a beaver? Cause damn, girl!”

Charlotte chuckled, shaking her head, she was in her sixties, determined not to lose count. But Sasha wasn't done, “I'm glad I brought my library card today, cause I was totally checking you out.”

“Sasha!” Charlotte snorted, pausing with her chest nearly pressed against the ground, “You _have_ to stop hanging out with Becky!”

Sasha grinned cheekily above her, looking down at her girlfriend mischievously but she didn't say anything more until Charlotte resumed doing her push-ups, “Oh! _OW!_ Shit! Charlotte do you have a band-aid?!”

“No why? What happened?” Charlotte stopped again, alarmed as she immediately dropped down to one knee, but she couldn't turn over because Sasha was still sitting on her, “Sasha, baby, what happened?”

Sasha slid off of Charlotte onto the floor next to her, pouting, “I scraped my knee falling for you!”

Charlotte blinked, staring at Sasha like she had three heads, “Sasha are you serious? I was...you...Sasha I was _almost_ finished! You couldn't wait?”

“Oh you seem mad...”

“I'm not mad, but Sasha's seriously!”

“You're all red,” Sasha pointed out unhelpfully, almost snorting with laughter as she tried to keep a straight face, “Are you a campfire? Cause you're hot and I want s'more.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, huffing loudly as she got to her feet knowing that she was going to get anything else done in the gym for the rest of the morning. “You're annoying, Sasha.”

Sasha smirked, getting to her feet too but she didn't really have a choice because Charlotte practically pulled her to her feet, “Where are we going babe?”

Charlotte glared halfheartedly at her girlfriend, leading them to the door, “Upstairs to shower and get you a snickers, because you're acting like Becky.”

Sasha smirked, eyes dropping slightly as she poked one of Charlotte's large boobs, “Your boobies remind me of Mount Rushmore...my face should be among them.”

Charlotte groaned to the high heavens, “Sasha, oh my god, _stop it!”_

Charlotte grabbed her cackling girlfriends hand, dragging her out of the gym, “Oh my god! You're touching me! I can tell my friends that I've been touched by an angel!”

“ _Sasha!”_

Cackling and annoyed huffs could be heard leaving the hotel gym. Charlotte was going to give Becky a piece of her mind the next time she saw her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
